Anak Tukang Tempe
by Park Yujin 2209
Summary: gue Kai, si anak tukang tempe. segala sesuatu jadi seru saat pekerjaan lu dilakuin demi orang yang lu sayang... cast : kai, dio, sehun, thunder, lay, luhan, etc. KAISOO! chap 7 (end) updated
1. Chapter 1

**Anak Tukang Tempe**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kai, Dio, Sehun, Cheondung *bocah nyasar ini*.

A lot of slight cast

Couple : KaiSoo, slight KaiHan, KaiHun, Kai-Cheondung, ChanSoo

Warning! YAOI and OOC

Whats up! Yujin is back *ala Miss Right*. Kali ini dengan ff nistanya lagi. Terinspirasi dari muka temen gua yang ngeliatin tempe, don't copas please. RnR.

Ini ff all Kai's POV..

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hello everybodeeeehh! Nama gua Kai. Kai bukan nama asli gua. Nama asli gua Kim Jongin, berhubung ibunda gua tercintah itu orang Sunda, gua dikasih nama Sunda yaitu Satrio. Oh iya marga gua Bang.

Kenapa gua ganti nama? Alesannya adalah nama gua kalo dipanggil ga enak banget. BangSat. Sakit ga coba. Akhirnya gua menemukan nama baru yang lebih pas yaitu Kai. Kai itu bahasa Sundanya kayu. Gua pengen hidup setegar kayu. #asek

Eh tapi kalo gua Kai, berarti gua Bang Kai atuh. Ah lupakanlah.

Oh iya, ibunda gua tercintah itu Zhang Yixing, seorang cewe tercantik sejagat raya. Dia orang Sunda. Tapi Zhang Yixing itu kedengerannya jadi can ngising yang artinya belum ke wc, ibu gua ganti nama jadi Lay.

Mamah Lay itu tukang tempe keliling. Gua, Bang Sat alias Bang Kai si anak berbakti harus ngebantu mamah gua ngiterin kompleks jual tempe. Maklumlah, bapa gua itu udah meninggal.

Hidup sebagai tukang tempe itu sebenernya flat. Ga ada yang spesial. Ga sampe sebuah keluarga kaya pindah ke kompleks ini.

Gua ngiter kompleks seperti biasa. Trus gua kaget karena langganan gua si ikan lohan alias Luhan itu udah ga ada.

"Luhan! Tempenya mau ga? Lagi sale 15% loh!"

"Permithi? Nyari thiapa yah?" Nah loh gua bingung. Kenapa yang keluar bukan Luhan.

"Luhannya ada?" Gua masih sopan-sopan aja nanya.

"Maap, keluarga Luhan udah pindah. Thekarang rumahnya ditempatin keluarga thaya."

Tadinya mau nyari rejeki, eh malah ketemu sama bocah cadel yang mukanya kaya orang ngelem.

"Sehun! Tuh lu dipanggil nyokap!" Ada suara dari dalem.

"Iya-iya, Thehun dateng."

Oh jadi si cadel s ini namanya Sehun. Aneh banget, cadel s dikasih nama Sehun coba.

"Permisi ada perlu apa yah?" Muncullah seorang cowo kece dan bersuara lembut.

Gua sempet kesihir ngedenger suaranya. Rasanya gua kaya ngedapet pertobatan.

"Emm... Saya tukang tempe keliling, biasa jualan di kompleks ini, cuman mau nawarin berbagai macam produk tempe."

"Oh! Boleh-boleh! Kebetulan keluarga saya butuh tempe sekarang."

Gua sempet nganga liat cowo ini. Kulitnya putih bersih. Suaranya alus. Orangnya polos.

Sedangkan gue? Item, suaranya kaya gembel, yadong, pesek pula.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, mas tempe ini namanya siapa?"

"Bang Satrio, tapi panggil aja Kai."

"Oh jadi Bang Kai. Oke-oke. Eh kita manggilnya gua-lu aja deh ya. Biar akrab."

Jir. Akrab sama dia. Boleh banget tuh.

"Nama lu siapa?" Gua nanya.

"Gua Dio."

"Dio." Gua sempet mikir.

Kayanya gua pernah liat muka dia di mana gitu yah.

Kalo ga salah member boyband.

Ah iya!

"Eh lu ada kekerabatan sama Morgan ga?" Gua reflek nanya.

"Morgan smash? Ga lah."

"Tapi mirip."

"Hahahaha banyak yang bilang mirip kok."

Gua sibuk ngeflirt sekalian dagang ke Dio, tiba-tiba muncul satu makhluk ababil.

"Kak Dio, kata nyokap, hali ini kita halus makan tempe."

Lah ini kan Sehun. Tapi kan Sehun cadel S seinget gua.

"Thunder, kamu ngapain di sini? Kak Dio lagi belanja nih."

"Tapi kak, aku ga suka tempe."

"Tempe itu bagus buat kesehatan kamu."

"Thundel ga suka tempe!"

"Ya iya iya udah sana masuk."

"Itu Sehun?" Gua spontan nanya.

"Bukan, itu kembaran Sehun, namanya Thunder."

Udah kembar, mukanya kaya orang ngelem, cadel lagi.

Ini adek-kakak ada yang bener ga sih? Satu cadel S tapi namanya Sehun, satu cadel R tapi namanya Thunder. Si Dio paling mending sih, tapi mirip Morgan.

Tapi seengganya gua lagi ngecengin si Dio ini loh coy.

"Eh, Kai, gua beli ini 5 tempe sama 5 tahu. Jadi total berapa?"

"Totalnya 45.000 rupiah."

"Nih. Uang pas yah." Dio ngasih uang ke gua.

Astaga tangannya mulus bin putih kakaakkk!

"Eh Kai, gua boleh jadi pelanggan lu ga?"

What? Pelanggan? Sekalian aja tunangan kakak!

"Boleh."

"Dah, ketemu besok lagi yah." Dio masuk ke rumahnya.

Aaaa! Gua dapet pelanggan, dapet duit, gampang PDKT lagi.

Oke Bang Kai, lu harus ke sini tiap hari. Duit dapet, pacar dapet. Muehehehe.

-TBC-

_TBC! Ini adalah ff nista selanjutnya yang gua buat. Maaf pisan kalo ini ff tidak berkenan di hati readers. Muehehehe. Pokoknya RnR yah._


	2. Chapter 2

**Anak Tukang Tempe**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kai, Dio, Sehun, Cheondung *bocah nyasar ini*.

A lot of slight cast

Couple : KaiSoo, slight KaiHan, KaiHun, Kai-Cheondung, ChanSoo

Warning! YAOI and OOC

Whats up! Yujin is back *ala Miss Right*. Kali ini dengan ff nistanya lagi. Terinspirasi dari muka temen gua yang ngeliatin tempe, don't copas please. RnR.

Ini ff all Kai's POV..

Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Sekarang gua bakal makin rajin ngiterin kompleks soalnya ada Dio tercintaaah.

Oh iya hasil jualan tempe hari ini sekitar 126.000 rupiah. Mamah pasti seneng pisan.

Liat mah! Anak mamah yang nista ini juga bisa dibanggain.

Dan sampailah gua di rumah. Gua ngetok pintu rumah.

"Tok tok."

Pintu dibuka dan tampaklah mamah gua tercintah dan paling cantik. Lebih cantik dari Nari Ratih.

"Eh Kai, udah dateng? Hasil penjualan berapa?"

"Hai mah, hasil penjualan hari ini 126 ribu."

"Wah, anak mamah pinter yah. Kamu pake pelet apa nak bisa laku?"

"Ih si mamah mah. Anak mamah ini teh cakep makanya banyak yang mau beli."

"Nak, mamah ga suka kalo kamu fitnah."

"Lah fitnah apaan mah?"

"Kamu bilang kamu cakep. Jangan fitnah nak."

"Ciah elah mamah teh kumaha nya, anak sendiri dihina."

"Maap ya nak, tuntutan author ini."

"Oh iya mah, muka mamah itu mirip seseorang loh."

"Ah siapa? Jessica Alba? Krisdayanti? Ato siapa?" Mamah Lay udah kegeeran sendiri.

"Kamandanu." Gua jawab singkat.

Da emang mirip, coba aja liat.

"Plak!" Gua ditabok.

"Lah kenapa mah? Emang mirip!" Gua ngebela diri.

"Iya mamah tau, tapi ga usah diomongin juga kali!"

Gua sweatdrop.

Punya mamah somvlak amat sih. Eh gua juga somvlak yah.

"Mah, Kai mau cerita."

"Kenapa mau cerita apa? Ada cewe yang naksir kamu? Apa cewe itu masih normal?"

Mah plis jangan nistain anak luuu!

"Bukan mah, Kai naksir seseorang."

"Siapa?! Kasian amat orang itu ditaksir kamu."

"Ih si mamah teh nya, ini cowo kece mah, alim lagi. Namanya Dio, dia pemilik baru rumahnya Luhan."

"Oh Dio! Oh Kai dia itu tajir loh! Kalo kamu pacaran sama dia, kita bisa kaya!"

"Mah, jangan matre."

.

.

.

Besok harinya, gua kembali ngiterin kompleks. Gua ngerencanain buat ke rumah Dio belakangan. Supaya ngecengnya lebih nyante.

Salah satu trik gua mempromosikan tempe adalah ngeflirt ibu-ibu dengan ketampanan gua. Wuahahahaha.

"Ibu ibu! Silakan beli tempenya!" Gua promosi dengan goyang pantat ala loving you.

Ibu-ibu kontan ngerumun lari-lari, lebih-lebih dari antrian BLT.

Gua kira mereka lari-lari datengin tempe gua. Ga taunya, mereka lari-lari buat ngerumunin orang di belakang gua.

"Ya ibu-ibu silakan dipilih-dipilih mantounya, bapaunya, siomaynya, silakan!"

Sial. Ada pedagang baru yang mau ngambil pelanggan ibu-ibu gua.

"Abang Xiumin! Siomaynya ada yang isi jengkol ga!" Salah seorang ibu-ibu fangirling liat Xiumin.

Gua ga abis pikir si Xiumin banyak fangirlnya, orang muka kaya kera sakti.

Gua saking keselnya sampe minggir dan ngerap-ngerap sendiri lagu kera sakti.

"Seekor kera terpuruk terpenjara di dalam gua!"

"Di gunung tinggi sunyi tempat hukuman para dewa!"

Kesel kan bisnis gua diambil sama si Sun Go Kong.

"Woy! Ada monyet jago bisa ngerap!" Salah seorang ibu-ibu yang super agresif tiba-tiba ngajak gerombolannya ngedatengin gua.

Woy gua dikira monyet.

Sial.

"Eh bu! Maap! Gua bukan kera sakti! Gua cuman tukang tempe yang ngerap kera sakti."

"Oh." Ibu-ibu langsung kecewa dan kembali ke Xiumin.

Bangkrut aja lu Xiumin.

Gua memutuskan untuk ngiter lagi melewati kawasan ibu-ibu itu.

Menuju ke kawasan fitness center.

Di daerah fitness center itu biasanya banyak anak-anak muda. Oke gua bakal memanfaatkan kekecean gua.

"Ayo yang cantik yang cakep beli tempenya! Tempe produksi Kim family! Liat penjualnya yang kece badai!" Gua promosi udah kacau pisan.

"Mas." Ada remaja cewe cantik deketin gua.

"Iya ada apa?" Gua senyum semanis mungkin.

"Kalo toko beha ada dimana yah?"

Oke gua sweatdrop.

"Di sebelah sana de." Gua terpaksa ngasih nunjuk toko de daerah sini.

Oke gua masih promosi.

"Yang cantik yang cakep beli tempenya!"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

Sampe ada seorang cowo mini mukanya kotak deketin gua.

"Mas, saya mau beli tempe."

"Oh mas ganteng mau beli tempe, silakan." Gua berusaha promosi lebih keras.

"Apa lu baru bilang gua ganteng. Jir, lu homo." Cowo kotak itu langsung kabur dan batal beli tempe.

"Chen! Ayo lanjut pitnessnya!" Temennya si kotak yang mukanya kaya Rafael Smash manggil.

"Eh Spongebob jangan kabur lu!" Gua berusaha bikin si kotak ini buat jadi beli.

Eh dia malah makin kabur.

Hari ini sial banget belum ada yang beli, akhirnya gua memutuskan untuk segera ke rumah Dio.

Gua jalan dengan sepenuh hati walau cape. Ini semua demi mamah Lay. Dan demi Dio.

Akhirnya gua nyampe di rumah Dio.

"Dio! Kai si tukang tempe datang!"

"Kai, gua dateng!"

Yes Dio bakal keluar. Ah ga sabar liat mukanya. Kangen.

"Hai Kai! Nama gua Thehun, kalo malem gua jadi Thepta!"

Jir ada cowo ngondek.

"Lu Sehun kan? Dedenya Dio." Gua bergidik sendiri liat dia pake make up lengkap sambil nyanyi nyanyi.

"Iya akika Thehun! Panggil ekke jeng Thehun."

"Eh Sehun masuk lu! Jangan maluin gua." Dio keluar dan ngusir si Sehun ngondek.

"Iya kak, gua mathuk."

"Dede lu kenapa Dio?"

"Ih dia emang ngecengin cowo-cowo ganteng, dia emang suka gitu kalo ada cowo ganteng dateng."

"Apa? Dia ngeceng gua? Apa gua ganteng?"

"Iya dia ngeceng lu. Dan lu ganteng kok Kai."

Yes akhirnya Dio muji gua ganteng. Yes! Yes!

"Kai, hari ini gua beli tempe 10 yah."

Akhirnya laku kak!

"Oke, total jadi 50.000."

"Ini." Dio ngasih duit ke gua.

Tiba-tiba ada yang ngejambret uang gua.

Gua ga bisa ngapa-ngapain ini. Dia cepet banget.

"Eh sini lu! Jangan jambret duit Kai!"

-TBC-

_Tbc sodara-sodara. Maaf kalo ada yang ga suka biasnya dinistain. RnR please (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Anak Tukang Tempe**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kai, Dio, Sehun, Cheondung *bocah nyasar ini*.

A lot of slight cast

Couple : KaiSoo, slight KaiHan, KaiHun, Kai-Cheondung, ChanSoo

Warning! YAOI and OOC

Whats up! Yujin is back *ala Miss Right*. Kali ini dengan ff nistanya lagi. Terinspirasi dari muka temen gua yang ngeliatin tempe, don't copas please. RnR.

Ini ff all Kai's POV..

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Woy maling jambret sini lo!" Gua kaget sama Dio yang biasanya kalem alim sekarang jadi sangar ngejar tu maling.

"Go Dio! Go Dio!" Gua cuman bisa nyemangatin dia ala-ala cheerleader gitu.

Buset ini si Morgan larinya cepet pisan.

"Sini lo! Buak! Buak! Buak!" Si Dio berhasil nangkep itu maling dan ngegebukkin.

Dio. Gua makin cintaaaahh sama lo!

"Ampun! Ampun!" Si maling dengan ngondeknya nahan gebugan Dio.

"Heh buat apa lo ngejambret Kai?!"

"Maap, akika cuman pengen beli kosmetik."

Buset ini maling apa capster. Eh ini maling rada bule yah? Bule-bule masa capster.

"Siapa nama lo! Gua laporin ke polisi!" Jiwa security Dio keluar.

"Akika Kris, kalo malem jadi Karen." Oh seprofesi sama Sehun nih.

"Ya udah kalo tujuan lu itu, gua lepasin lu." Dio akhirnya ngelepasin Kris dan kembali ke sifat kalemnya.

Kris cepet lari dan Dio ngembaliin uang itu ke gua.

"Ini uang lu, ati-ati ya."

Dio! Aa Kai makin cintaaahh!

"Ya, Dio, gua pulang dulu ya. Dah."

"Dah, ati-ati ya!"

"Iya!"

.

.

.

Hari ini nasib apa gua. Bisnis diambil sama si Xiumin muka siomay itu. Disangka kera ngerap sama ibu-ibu. Disangka homo sama Chen spongebob itu. Dikeceng sama adenya Dio yang bences itu. Duit ampir dijambret sama bule capster.

Ah nasib-nasib.

Tapi ini semua kulakukan demi Ibunda Lay dan demi PDKT dengan Dio!

Gua langsung buka fb gua yang bernama qqamzonkyn (kkamjongin) dan menulis status : q4! H4rUsZ c3mUn6uDhz QaQaQ!

1 menit kemudian langsung 65 likes. Good job.

.

.

.

Besokannya, gua tetap ngiterin kompleks dengan semangat.

Pagi-pagi buta gua keliling dan gua kaget. Ada anak metal rambutnya dispike dimana-mana, kalung yang amat berat, lekbong item, celana jeans robek-robek, kacamata item, tindik dimana-mana.

Satu yang paling getek. Dia pake tattoo pemandangan.

"Woy! Gua anak metal! Liat otot gua Kai! Kece kan?! Lu pasti suka sama gua!" Ini anak promosi otot dengan suara sok ngerock.

"Maap, anda siapa yah? Kok bisa kenal saya?"

"Masa ga tau?! Gua itu Thundel alias Cheondung! Anak geng Nelo yeaaaah!"

Sial. Dedenya Dio dua-duanya ngeceng gua.

"Oh Thunder adenya Dio?" Gua bergidik. Ada preman sangar tapi cadel, bertattoo pemandangan, dan anak geng Nero.

Baim salah apa ya Tuhan. Tunggu gua itu Kai bukan Baim.

"Iye! Gua Thundellll! Gua suka sama lu bang!"

"Eh Thunder, gua harus jualan dulu yah. Bye!" Gua langsung kabur ninggalin Thunder yang makin ngemetal.

Demi mamah Lay yang mirip Kamandanu, kenapa adenya kecengan gua kaya gini semua.

Gua jalan terus meratapi nasib gua. Yah tapi gua masih tabah. Nama gua aja Kai berarti gua harus setegar Kayu.

Tegar si pengamen cilik itu aja bisa sukses. Gua juga bisa atuh.

"Jleder!"

Oke fine! Gledek mulai muncul! Sekarang ujan lagi.

Dagangan gua gimana bisa laku ini!

Akhirnya gua mojok dan nyanyi sebuah mantra pengusir ujan.

"Hujan hujan pergilah! Datanglah lain hari! Si Bang Kai mau dagang. Hujan hujan pergilah!"

Gua jampe-jampe di pojokkan. Berasa Dora.

"Maukah kalian bernyanyi bersamaku? Hujan hujan pergilah. Nyanyikan dengan lebih keras!" Kelakuan gua udah Dora banget.

Dan ujan berenti. Great! Siapa tau gua ntar bisa jadi pawang ujan.

Selesai ujan gua masih serasa Dora. Gua jalan sambil ngomong sendiri. Jamban, kompleks, rumah si Dio. Jamban, kompleks, rumah si Dio. Begitu seterusnya.

Gua berhenti di suatu tempat. Di situ banyak pisan orang. Siapa tau dagangan gua laku keras di sini.

"Tempe! Tempe! Yang cantik yang cakep beli dong tempe buatan abang Kai!"

Benerlah, ada cowo pake baju barbie datengin gua.

Diliat-liat cowo ini mukanya sangar. Sangar pisan malah. Tapi bajunya barbie.

"Bang, tempe 1 harganya berapa?"

"9000 bang."

"Oke deh saya beli satu yah bang."

"Iya, ini tempenya. Ngomong-ngomong nama situ siapa yah?"

"Nama saya Tao, saya itu penggemar tempe. Oh iya ini uangnya."

"Oke. Makasih yah bang Tao."

Dan ada cowo mukanya kaya Ariel deketin juga.

"Bang tempe 1!"

"Oh iya, ini untuk abang Ariel."

"Ini uangnya, ngomong-ngomong gua itu Donghae bukan Ariel."

"Bang! Tempe 3 tahu 4!"

Ada cowo yang bulu keteknya sumpah lebat pisan beli tempe juga.

"Ya. Ini tempe untuk abang yang bulu keteknya lebat."

Ada juga cowo yang mukanya kaya kodok beli tempe juga.

Dan semua abang abang ibu ibu nyerbu tempe gua.

Akhirnya tempe bang Kai laku keraaass!

.

.

.

Gegara tempe terlalu laku, gua jadi telat datengin rumah Dio.

Dari kejauhan rumah Dio gua bisa ngeliat Dio di depan rumahnya.

"Dioo! Abang Kai dateng nih!"

Eh tapi tunggu dulu.

Setelah gua deketin itu rumah itu. Ada Dio ditemenin seseorang.

Demi mamah Lay yang mirip Kamandanu! Demi pelanggan gua yang aneh-aneh! Demi dedenya Dio yang cadel ngondek dan hobi ngelem!

Dio lagi dideketin sama seorang cowo!

Tuh cowo, pinter, kece, tinggi, putih, keliatannya beunghar, tapi mukanya ngemodus!

Dia kaya ngemodus banget ngobrol sama Dio.

Aaah! Siapa sih tuh cowo tiang?!

-TBC-

_No comment dah buat nih chapter nista. Gua ngebully ampir semua bias gua sendiri disini, waks. Rnr pls_


	4. Chapter 4

**Anak Tukang Tempe**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kai, Dio, Sehun, Cheondung *bocah nyasar ini*.

A lot of slight cast

Couple : KaiSoo, slight KaiHan, KaiHun, Kai-Cheondung, ChanSoo

Warning! YAOI and OOC

Whats up! Yujin is back *ala Miss Right*. Kali ini dengan ff nistanya lagi. Terinspirasi dari muka temen gua yang ngeliatin tempe, don't copas please. RnR.

Ini ff all Kai's POV..

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Itu ada cowo tinggi mukanya kaya om-om yadong ngemodus banget pdkt sama Dio!

Demi Arya Wiguna, gua ga terima. Gua ga suka sama ini om-om yadong.

"Eh ada Kai!" Tiba-tiba Dio manggil nama gua.

"Eh Dio maap yah gua datengnya telat."

"Oh iya gapapa kok."

"Bosen ga nungguin gua dateng?"

"Ga lah, soalnya ini ada Chanyeol nemenin. Eh hari ini gua beli tempe 5 yah."

Oh jadi namanya Chanyeol yah. Liat aja nanti.

"Dio, ini tempenya, semuanya jadi 27.000."

"Ini uangnya. Oh iya Kai, ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini Kai." Dio ngenalin gua sama Chanyeol yang ngemodus.

"Halo Kai. Gua Chanyeol, temen SDnya Dio." Si om-om yadong ini nyalamin gua.

"Gua Kai, tukang tempe langganannya Dio." Introduction gua cupu abis.

"Oh jadi ini langganan lu Dio. Kok mukanya dekil yah?" Frontal amat ini orang.

"Iya gua mukanya emang dekil bawaan lahir. Eh kok kuping lu besar amat yah."

"Eh makasih loh. Semua orang muji kaya gitu."

Kampret, itu bukan pujian.

"Hai Bang Kai! Akika Thehun ngepens loh sama thitu!" Sial ini ngapain si capster muncul lagi?!

"Woy! Kai punya Thundel seolaaangg!" Muncul juga ini si member Geng Nero.

Woy mau ngeceng gua benerin dulu tuh lidah.

"Oh jadi lu dikeceng sama adenya Dio yah? Oh lu laku juga yah." Chanyeol si cowo yadong ini ngapain comment.

"Iya dong gua laku. Ga kaya lu yang yadong."

"Makasih."

Ini bukan pujian monyong.

"Udah atuh kalian masuk aja." Dio malu pisan sama 2 adenya.

"Iya kak." Sehun sama Thunder masuk. Bagus! 2 pengganggu ilang.

"Eh Dio, gua pulang dulu yah. Dah."

"Dah."

Si Chanyeol masuk ke ferrari terus pergi deh. Hahaha akhirnya dia pergi juga.

"Eh Dio, Chanyeol itu temen SD lu yah."

"Iya, dia baik, tapi dia ngeceng gua coba. Mana mau gua sama dia. Gua cuman nganggep dia temen. Lagian cakepan lu daripada Chanyeol mah."

Yes! Gua dibilang cakep.

"Eh Kai, udah maghrib."

"Oh iya, gua pulang dulu yah."

.

.

.

"Mamah Lay! Tempe laku keras mah!"

"Wah anak mamah dekil gini pinter yah."

"Iya mah! Tadi Kai juga dibilang cakep sama Dio."

"Akhirnya anak mamah dipuji juga."

Gua masuk ke kamar dan muncul sms baru.

Luhan : Kai! Gua pindah kompleks nih. Sorry ga ngasih tau lu.

Kai : iya gapapa.

Luhan : gimana sekarang tempe?

Kai : laku keras loh, ada banyak pelanggan baru.

Luhan : oh iya? Hahaha. Eh Kai gua kangen sama lu. Besok ketemuan mau? Sekalian gua mau beli tempe.

Kai : boleh.

_TBC! Chap yg cukup singkat. Susah payah bkin ni chap :'( tapi rnr pls xD_


	5. Chapter 5

**Anak Tukang Tempe**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kai, Dio, Sehun, Cheondung *bocah nyasar ini*.

A lot of slight cast

Couple : KaiSoo, slight KaiHan, KaiHun, Kai-Cheondung, ChanSoo

Warning! YAOI and OOC

Whats up! Yujin is back *ala Miss Right*. Kali ini dengan ff nistanya lagi. Terinspirasi dari muka temen gua yang ngeliatin tempe, don't copas please. RnR.

Ini ff all Kai's POV..

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Hari ini seperti biasa, gua jualan tempe. Tapi ada 2 hal yang spesial, gua bakal ketemu sama temen lama gua si Luhan. Kedua, gua bakal ketemu sama Dio yang bilang gua cakep! Hohohoho.

Oh iya. Rencananya hari ini gua bakal nembak si Dio. Soalnya daripada Dio udah diambil orang? Lagian Dio juga udah ngasih tanda-tanda ke gua.

Jadi gini. Gua bakal bawain tempe dibentuk kaya gift lah. Trus gua confess deh. Cerdas bukan?

Oke pertama gua akan keliling seperti biasa.

"Tempe! Yang cantik yang cakep beli dongggs!" Gua promosi

Mantepnya, semua pelanggan gua langsung nyerbu. Mulai dari Changmin yang keteknya lebat. Minho yang mukanya kaya kodok. Donghae yang mirip Ariel. Tao yang sangar tapi hatinya hello kitty. Dan sebagainya.

Sedangkan yang ibu-ibu juga banyak. Mulai dari Amber yang macho. Sooyoung yang mukanya abstrak bin yadong. Hyorin yang kaya semangka. Dan sebagainya.

Tapi gua seneng walaupun pelanggan gua nista semua, mereka cenderung setia.

"Bang Kai, gua beli tempe 6!"

"Bang! Gua beli tahu 3!"

"Bang!"

"Bang!"

Untungnya gua bisa melayani mereka dengan cepat. Kalo dagangan gua gini terus mungkin gua bisa beli elang matic kali yah.

Gua akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi menuju taman yang banyak tukang balonnya.

"Tempe! Tempe!" Gua teriak buat promosi.

"Mas, permisi, jangan jualan tempe di sini. Di sini cuman ada tukang balon." Ada tukang balon yang mukanya alim badannya pendek pake name tag tulisannya 'Suho'.

"Iya mas, kalo ga entar dagangan kita kaga laku." Ada juga tukang balon mukanya kaya daging asep, ngomongnya aja pake headvoice. Pake nametag 'Baekhyun'

Kenapa gua ditolak jualan disinihh?! Kenapa semua tukang balon disini pake nametag?! Haah?!

Stress gua.

"Iya deh. Mas ganteng, saya pergi." Akhirnya gua ngalah.

Tiba-tiba muncul cowo yang mukanya familiar. Mukanya kaya spongebob. Kalo ga salah namanya Chen.

"Itu ada bang mahoooo!"

Sialan. Udah diusir dibilang maho juga.

Ah mending gua langsung ke rumah Dio kali yah. Gua bisa langsung nembak dia.

Akhirnya gua keluar dari taman terkutuk itu buat ke rumah Dio.

Gua jalan ngedorong gerobak tempe gua menuju rumah Dio. Panas matahari yang terik mengiringi jalanku ke rumah sang pujaan. Gerobak berat berada di kedua tanganku. Oh Tuhan. Nasib, nasib.

Ntar, kenapa bahasa gua kaya gitu. Sejak kapan gua jadi puitis?! Hah?!

Oke abaikan, sekarang gua ada di depan rumah Dio. Dan gua baru nyadar kalo tetangganya Dio itu rumah ijo dengan palang 'Bidan Kyuhyun'.

Kenapa Dio tetanggaan sama bidan? Apa supaya gampang kalo si Sehun ato Thunder mulai kerasukan? Ah ga peduli.

"Dio! Kai dateng!" Gua teriak.

Pintu dibuka dan brak. Si kembar gelo itu keluar.

Yang satu udah metal-metal gajelas. Yang satu lagi udah pake swimsuit bling-bling ungu plus bulu-bulu.

Najis gua liatnya.

"Hallo Bang Kai nu kathep nu bageur nu keceeh! Ini akika Thehun aliath Theptaaa. Ngomong-ngomong ya Bang, akika udah ganti nama jadi Tharah."

Gua ngegidik liat kelakuan ni anak.

"Hallo Bang! Apa kabal?! Ini gua Thundel si anak geng nelooo yeaaah!"

Gua ngegidik kuadrat.

"Udah sanah kalian masuk. Malu-maluin kakak aja." Dio ngusir the sarap twins.

"Eh Kai, tumben cepet datengnya."

"Iya hehehe soalnya tadi gua diusir di taman."

"Oh pasti sama tukang balon yah? Oh iya gua beli tahu 2 tempe 7."

"Oke, ini barangnya."

Setelah itu Dio ngasih uangnya ke gua.

"Engg, Kai.."

"Iya ada apa?" Gua udah gatel pengen ngomong.

"Gua mau ngomong sesuatu."

"Gua juga pengen ngomong." Gua udah nyiapin coklat.

"Ya sok lu dulu yang ngomong." Tapi gua juga penasaran apa yang mau dia omongin.

"Jadi gini." Begitu natap dia, gua langsung gugup, lupa, ilang keberanian.

Tiba-tiba ada cowo main layangan lewat.

Ntar deh. Kayanya gua kenal sama itu anak layangan.

Itu kan..

"Kai!" Anak layangan itu manggil gua.

"Kai, itu siapa?" Dio nanya.

"Kai!" Anak itu langsung datengin gua dan meluk gua.

-TBC-

_Tbc :''''(_

_Bingung euy nulis ini ff..._

_Rnr pls :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Anak Tukang Tempe**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kai, Dio, Sehun, Cheondung *bocah nyasar ini*.

A lot of slight cast

Couple : KaiSoo, slight KaiHan, KaiHun, Kai-Cheondung, ChanSoo

Warning! YAOI and OOC

Whats up! Yujin is back *ala Miss Right*. Kali ini dengan ff nistanya lagi. Terinspirasi dari muka temen gua yang ngeliatin tempe, don't copas please. RnR.

Ini ff all Kai's POV..

Enjoy!

Chapter 6

Itu Luhan.

Luhan, temen lama gua.

Gua kangen sama Luhan.

Luhan meluk gua.

Anak layangan itu meluk gua.

Di depan kecengan gua.

Kecengan gua, Dio.

Dio udah olohok liat gua dipeluk Luhan.

**GUA GA JADI NEMBAK DIO!**

Mendadak muncul air mata di mata Dio. Sumpah gua ga enak banget.

"Kai, maap yah udah ganggu." Dio udah berkaca kaca dan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Kai! Akhirnya gua ketemu juga sama lu!" Luhan loncat-loncat.

"Eh Luhan." Segimana seneng gua ketemu Luhan, gua masih sedih liat Dio tadi.

"Eh tadi siapa?" Luhan nanya.

"Itu Dio langganan gua."

"Bukan pacar lu kan?"

Heh Lohan tau diri dikit, tadinya gua mau nembak dia! Gegara lu dateng jadinya batal kan!

"Bukan." Dalem hati gua ngomong 'belum'

"Oh, eh ke taman yu, main layangan bareng."

"Oh boleh." Kebetulan juga gua suka main layangan.

.

.

.

Demi Tuhan *ala Arya Wiguna* gua demen banget main layangan.

Tapi gua males kalo harus main sama si Lohan monyong ini. Dia udah ngegagalin rencana gua nembak Dio. Dan paling geteknya dia ngeliatin gua terus.

Apa dia ngira sekarang itu kita lagi ngedate? Ogah.

"Kai, duduk bentar yah."

"Iya." Gua cuman jawab singkat kalo ngomong sama dia.

"Kai, gua mau ngomong."

Sialan lu Lohan, gegara lu gua gagal dapetin Dio! Jangan-jangan dia mau nembak gua lagi.

"Ya, apa?" Gua rada ketus ngadepin Luhan.

"Mau ga jadi pacar gua?" Tuh kan bener apa kata gua!

"Ga." Gua jawab singkat padat jelas ngejleb.

"Kenapa?" Luhan mulai ngeluarin jurus mata berbinar.

Ha! Gua ga bakal kepengaruh sama mata lu!

"Gua ga mau aja."

"Kenapa? Apa gara-gara Dio?" Dia mulai nangis. Serah lu dah!

"Kalo iya kenapa?!" Gua bawa gerobak tempe gua dan ninggalin Luhan yang mulai nangis kokosehan di taman.

Lebok lu ditolak sama gua.

.

.

.

"Mamaah!"

"Eh anak mamah dateng! Gimana jadi nembak Dio ga?"

"Ga! Gegara si rusa autis sengklek itu dateng! Kai ga jadi nembak!"

"Eh sabar Kai, siapa tau ntar ada kesempatan selanjutnya."

"Iya sih, tapi tadi si Luhan pake meluk meluk segala mah! Kai jadi ga enak sama Dio! Si Dio udah mau nangis lagi!"

"Dio tadi mau nangis liat Luhan meluk kamu?"

"Iya!"

"Nah itu berarti dia jeles Kai! Dia berarti naksir kamu!"

Iya yah.

Mamah Lay meskipun mirip Kamandanu tapi otaknya belum sengklek.

"Bener juga yah."

Gua langsung masuk kamar pengen sms Dio.

Kai : Dio, besok mau ketemuan ga?

Dio : buat apa? Kan lu udah punya cowo. Ntar kalo dia marah gimana? Kalo gua ngeganggu lu gimana?

Kai : itu bukan cowo gua, Dio. Itu temen lama gua.

Dio : tapi kenapa tadi dia meluk lo hah?

Kai : dia memang naksir gua, Dio. Tapi gua ga suka. Kaya Chanyeol ke lu aja kaya gimana.

Dio : oh iya? Boleh, boleh besok ketemu.

Kai : sip, tadi lu mau ngmg sesuatu?

Dio : besok aja deh, lu juga kan?

Kai : sip.

-TBC-

_Tbc lagi. Otak lagi sengklek, bingung mau nulis apa. _

_Rnr pls :D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Anak Tukang Tempe**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kai, Dio, Sehun, Cheondung *bocah nyasar ini*.

A lot of slight cast

Couple : KaiSoo, slight KaiHan, KaiHun, Kai-Cheondung, ChanSoo

Warning! YAOI and OOC

Whats up! Yujin is back *ala Miss Right*. Kali ini dengan ff nistanya lagi. Terinspirasi dari muka temen gua yang ngeliatin tempe, don't copas please. RnR.

Ini ff all Kai's POV..

Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Besokannya, gua langsung semanget 45. Iyalah, mau nembak kecengan, sekarang mah udah ga ada pengganggu kali yah.

Tapi sebelum ke rumah Dio gua jualan tempe dulu seperti biasa. Kali ini yang nyerbu tempe gua lebih abstrak lagi. Mulai dari Bidan Kyuhyun tetangganya Dio. Ada juga Jeng Yoochun, bencong berjidat lebar. Ada juga Niel yang bibirnya monyong geje.

Dimanapun bagaimanapun bentuknya, gue cintaaah sama pelanggan gue.

"Eh pelangganku tercintaaah. Gue Bang Kai mau jalan dulu yah. Bye."

"Yah, abang tempe pergi."

.

.

.

Sampelah gua di rumah Dio sang kecengan tercintah.

"Diooo! Bang Kai dateng!"

"Bang Kai!"

Gua udah takut kalo Sehun or Thunder yang bukain pintu. Tapi kali ini, Dio asli yang bukain.

Pikiran gua adalah. Dio terlihat lebih kece hari ini.

"Eh Kai, mau pergi bareng?"

"Boleh, tapi ini gerobak tempe taro di mana yah?"

"Taro aja di sini. Ga akan ada yang nyopet kok."

"Oke kalo gitu mah. Mau pergi ke mana sekarang?"

"Ke taman aja mau?"

Di taman.. Cuman ada 3 tukang balon. Ada banyak poon rindang. Suasana udah romantis banget. Cuman ada gua sama Dio duduk di kursi panjang.

"Mau ngomong apa?"

"Mau ngomong apa?"

Suasana udah awkward tambah aneh lagi saat kita berdua ngomong bersamaan.

"Wah burungnya lewat." Gua berusaha ngomong padahal di langit ga ada burung sama sekali.

"Bidan Kyuhyun geulis nya?" Dio ikut-ikut. Suasana udah kacau pisan.

"Monyong! Cenah lu mau ngomong!" Dio nyadarin gua.

"Iya, gua mau ngomong."

"Sok atuh geura."

"Aduh gua bingung ngomongnya."

"Ngomong aja bingung. Bibir ketebelan kali ye."

Eh monyong bibir situ juga tebel kali. Eh maap bibir Tukul lebih tebel.

"Iya gua ngomong sekarang."

Buset mau nembak aja susahnya minta ampun.

"Sok ngomong cepetan." Dio udah ga sabar.

Gua ngeluarin tempe gua yang berbentuk gift.

"Ini buat lu."

"Iiih unyuu. Isinya apa?"

Orang mah gift isinya coklat, cincin, ato apa gitu. Ini mah tempe. Rada ga elit.

"Tempe."

"Waaah lucu. Dalam rangka apa nih?"

"Dalam rangka..."

"Dalam rangka apa?!"

"Nembak lu!" Akhirnya gua berhasil ngomong.

"Nembak gua?!"

"Iya! Gua suka sama lu Dio. Sejak pandangan pertama. Masa ga nyadar sih."

Tiba-tiba Dio kaya ngeblush.

"Gua juga suka sama lu. Itu yang mau gua omongin."

"Jadi, selama ini..."

"Iya selama ini gua juga suka sama lu! Lu itu cowo paling sempurna yang pernah gua kenal. Gua sayang sama lu."

"Gua juga." Gua udah nyengir kuda. Karena sekarang Dio udah officially mine!

"Oh iya Dio."

"Apa?"

"Ntar kalo kita kawin, kita buka pabrik tempe yah."

"Wah boleh tuh! Hahahaha!"

"Trus ntar kalo lu hamil, dateng ke Bidan Kyuhyun kan?"

"Pasti dong."

"Trus lu mau ga kalo kita honeymoon sekarang?" Gua udah nampilin senyum yadong.

Plak! Dio nabok gua.

"Ga mau! Dasar yadong!" Dio nabok gua sambil senyum penuh cintaaah.

"Gua sayang sama lu Dio." Gua meluk Dio.

"Gua juga." Dio bales meluk gua.

"Cepet kawin mau?"

"Kaga somplak!" Dio buru buru lepasin pelukan.

"Tapi gua..."

"Kenapa lu mau apa?" Gua nanya.

Dan Dio tiba-tiba nyium gua.

"Gua mau nyium lu sengklek. Hahahaha."

"Jir lu yadong juga yah. Hahahaha!"

Dan gua hidup bahagia sebagai pacarnya Dio.

-END-

*note : silakan readers bayangkan sendiri kisseunya mau kaya gimana*

_Akhirnya ni ff somplak selesai jugaaaa. Tunggu ff somplak author selanjutnya._

_Rnr please :D_


End file.
